SWTOR: Into The Blood
by Darth Vigorous
Summary: These movie script fragments are the completed portions of a Star Wars The Old Republic Fan Film I was planning on making back in 2015. The film was going to be a combination of: (the Sith Inquisitor/the Jedi Knight) story lines / Les Miserables elements woven in, including musical portions.


**20'TH CENTURY FOX LOGO AND THEME**

 **LUCASFILM LTD. LOGO**

EXT. SPACE (FX)

TITLE CARD: **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity…

 **STAR WARS**

THE OLD REPUBLIC

INTO THE BLOOD

 **It is a dark era for the JEDI ORDER. The**

 **power of the dark side Sith Empire**

 **has won a major victory against the GALACTIC**

 **REPUBLIC and its Jedi guardians, conquering**

 **and enslaving many new worlds.**

 **The SITH EMPEROR, DARTH VIGOROUS,**

 **personally orchestrated and led the attack**

 **resulting in the obliteration of the Jedi Temple on**

 **Coruscant, along with slaughtering many of the**

 **Republic's brave defenders during the last war.**

 **The surviving Jedi have withdrawn to their ancient**

 **homeworld of TYTHON, where they take advantage of a**

 **fragile peace to train a new generation of guardians for the galaxy.**

 **With a fragile peace in place, the Empire sends its slaves**

 **and all potential Sith to undergo cruel deadly trials at the Academy on the ancient Sith stronghold of KORRIBAN,**

 **hoping to unearth relics of vast power that can be used by**

 **the EMPEROR to dominate the galaxy.**

 **Now, one wise young Jedi Knight, the Emperor's**

 **own cousin, has been released form servitude and travels to KORRIBAN's ancient ruins on a secret perilous quest to**

 **capture the Emperor and bring him to justice.**

 **Little does this brave hero, and the Emperor, know,**

 **the Jedi is to be forced to compete in the deadly Sith trials**

 **and master the dark arts of the sith, or die trying…**

PAN DOWN to reveal in, the small, desert baren world of KORRIBAN. In contrast, on either side of the top corners and the lower corners of the screen are Harrowers, (Old Republic Era Star Destroyers). The bottom left corner spells out in Aurebush, than translates to English:[ KORRIBAN. SITH HOMEWORLD. 3645 B.B.Y.].

A Harrower moves overhead toward the planet, followed by two zipping Stealth TIE fighters. An Imperial Shuttle rockets from the main bay of the ship and hustles toward korriban..

INT. IMPERIAL SHUTTLE - COCKPIT

The shuttle captain makes contact with the Planetary Security System.

 **SHUTTLE CAPTAIN:** Command station, this is ST 321. Code Clearance Alpha-Wolf. We're starting our approach.

Deactivate the planet's security shield.

INT. KORRIBAN SECURITY CONTROL ROOM

 **PLANETARY DEFENSE CONTROLLER:** Korriban's security deflector shield will be deactivated when we have confirmation of your code transmission. Stand by...

INT. IMPERIAL SHUTTLE – COCKPIT

The captain smiles nervously at his co-pilot.

 **SHUTTLE CAPTAIN:** Quick as you can, please. This had better not take long …

INT. KORRIBAN SECURITY CONTROL ROOM

On the controller's viewscreen, a schematic of the shuttle and a line of technical jargon appear.

 **PLANETARY DEFENSE CONTROLLER:** You are clear to proceed.

INT. IMPERIAL SHUTTLE - COCKPIT

 **SHUTTLE CAPTAIN:** We're starting our approach.

INT. IMPERIAL SHUTTLE - COCKPIT

 **ROBOTIC FEMALE VOICEOVER [AS SHUTTLE APPROACHES]:** "The planetary perimeter shield will open in exactly 3.2 seconds. Follow your pre-arranged flight path, or you will be vaporized. If you make any sudden manuevers, you will be vaporized. If you deviate from your course by one degree, you will be vaporized. Welcome to the planet Korriban."

INT KORRIBAN - MAIN LANDING PAD

Camera zooms into Korriban's surface as the IMPERIAL SHUTTLE approaches the SITH TEMPLE and lands on the landing pad. The SITH OVERSEER, a tall, confident man, strides through the assembled SITH TROOPERS to the base of the shuttle ramp. The SITH TROOPERS snap to attention; many are uneasy about the new arrivals. Even the arrogant SITH OVERSEER swallows nervously.

The exit hatch of the shuttle opens with a WHOOSH, revealing only darkness. Then, heavy multiple FOOTSTEPS. From this black void appears ten enchained SLAVES. The SLAVES look over the assemblage as they walk down the ramp and line up in a row in front of the SITH OVERSEER.

 **SITH OVERSEER:** "ACOLYTES! Once you were nothing but barbaric primitive vermin enslaved by the Empire, who can't even count using your own fingers, a default of yours due to your born retardedness. Today, however, you have all come here to, at least, attempt to prove yourselves worthy of becoming the highest individuals in the Sith society who are worshiped as the Gods of all Gods…THE SITH LORDS! The reason behind all of this is you have each proven to your formers masters you were born with a gift blessed to only the righteousness by the Emperor himself…the ability to wield the Force!"

[As the SITH OVERSEER continues talking, he starts to walk back and forth among the line, until he stops infront of a FEMALE ACOLYTE who has risen her hand.]

 **FEMALE ACOLYTE:** "But how are we truly free from our slavery if we are to compete in suicide trials, only to prove ourselves worthy of serving a Sith Lord as a dog answers to its master?"

[The SITH OVERSEER laughs cruely, then holds one hand to his ear as he leans forward into the girl's face.]

 **SITH OVERSEER: "** What's that? I can't understand a word it says!"

[The SITH OVERSEER continues down the line until the camera stops on the face of one acolyte' the Jedi Sentinel, EVAN.

 **SITH OVERSEER:** "Only those who are the strongest will prove themselves worthy of becoming the leaders; the ACOLYTE CAPTAINS, of each acolyte clan. Those who prove themselves weak, will pray they receive the honored death of having their skin used to fashion the Emperor's undergarments!"

[The SITH OVERSEER finishes his _speech_ , the camera zooms in onto EVAN's face as he and the other acolytes raise their hands in the Imperial, (HITLER), salute, with their palm facing towards the SITH OVERSEER as they recite the Imperial Oath of Obedience.]

 **SITH OVERSEER:** "I…"

 **ACOLYTES:** "I…"

 **SITH OVERSEER:** "Your name…"

[The acolytes recite their own names.]

SITH OVERSEER: "…Swear this sacred oath that I…"

ACOLYTES: "…Swear this sacred oath that I…"

SITH OVERSEER: "…shall render unconditional obedience to Emperor Vigorous…"

ACOLYTES: "…shall render unconditional obedience to Emperor Vigorous…"

SITH OVERSEER: "…to exercise every power in service to the Sith Empire,…"

ACOLYTES: "…to exercise every power in service to the Sith Empire,…"

SITH OVERSEER: "…and shall, whensoever I am asked, …"

ACOLYTES: "…and shall, whensoever I am asked,…"

SITH OVERSEER: "…be prepared, as a loyal servant…"

ACOLYTES: "…be prepared, as a loyal servant…"

SITH OVERSEER: "…to surrender my life for this oath."

ACOLYTES: "…to surrender my life for this oath."

 **[END SCENE 1]**


End file.
